


Self Discovery

by Jld71



Series: Self Discovery [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Gadreel makes a discovery.





	Self Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anonymous prompt: Gadreel while possessing Sam discovers the joys of masturbation when he realizes. That's pretty much all there is to it.

He looked at himself in the mirror, admired the strong body he inhabited. Sam’s body was impressive and his for the time being. Gadreel admired the hazel colored eyes, seeing the mixture of gold, green and blue swirls and the angular features of Sam’s face. He ran a hand through the soft chestnut brown hair. Definitely a strong vessel to inhabit for however long he could.

He flexed the muscles of Sam’s arms and watched as the muscles rolled underneath the taut, tan skin. He looked down and admired the long muscular legs. It was nice to feel this power coming from himself, mixed with Sam’s own strength. He ran a hand down Sam’s chest, over the curve of the pectoral muscles. He liked this body and would be sad when his time in it was up. 

But, it was his now and he’d grown to like it. To think of Sam’s body as his own.

He noticed his nipples begin to harden as he ran a thumb over them. The sensation was pleasurable and pulled a moan from his lips. 

“Hm, interesting,” Gadreel said to the empty room.

He brought both hands up to his nipples, rubbed them both until they were hardened pebbles and he felt a zing of pleasure run through himself. He stumbled back and had to support himself against the door frame as he tried to catch his breath. He forced his feet to move and walked to the bed that occupied the room. He sat, trying to catch his breath. He gulped in the air, felt his lungs burn. 

His breathing was coming in little pants as he brought his hands back to his nipples, rubbed at them again and heard himself groan. He felt his dick twitch from the sensation and he looked down to see he was half hard. He brought a hand down to touch and gasped at the pleasure that flooded through his body. How could he cause such a reaction by just touching himself, he wondered.

He pulled his hand back, unsure of what to do. To stop or continue. He pushed his body fully back against the bed, resting his head on the pillow. He trailed his fingers down his abs and his cock twitched again. He reached down between his legs and his fingers brushed against the head of his cock. He sucked in a breath at the feel of his fingers against the hot flesh. He smeared the precome around the head and on his fingers and moaned in pleasure.

His fingers encircled his hard, throbbing cock and he closed his eyes, savoring the feeling. His legs tensed and he waited for his muscles to relax. He began to fist his cock, tentative moves at first, slow and steady. As the pleasure built in his body, he intensified the pressure of his fingers against his swollen cock.

He bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back the moan that was threatening to escape. His hips bucked up into his own hand and he lost the battle against silence. A low moan sounded throughout the quiet room. His eyes snapped open and he pressed his head harder against the pillow. His head thrashed back and forth as he gripped himself, fingers against sensitive skin.

He felt his muscles tense as his orgasm built. He felt his balls draw up against his body and quickened the fisting of his cock. He gasped out as his body was rocked with pleasure, riding the wave of his orgasm as he came, come splattering his stomach, thighs and hand. He couldn’t stop the moans that tumbled from his lips as he continued to slide his fingers up and down his cock, shuddering at the aftershock of his orgasm. When he was finally spent, he let go of his softening cock and he felt another shudder as he came down from the high of just getting himself off. He felt sated and drowsy. He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment.

Yes, he would definitely miss this body when his time was up. But, until then, he’s was determined to enjoy it.


End file.
